Pika Pika no Mi
The Pika Pika no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit consumed by Admiral Kizaru. "Pikapika" is an onomatopoeia of glimmering or shining light, making Kizaru the "Light Man". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called the Glint-Glint Fruit. Like most Logia fruits, this fruit makes the user immune to normal attacks by turning his body into photons and allows him to create beams of light from his body. It also enables him to move at the speed of light and transport himself by means of reflection. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strengths, like other Logia types, allows the user to become the element they control. In this case, Kizaru is able to transform into light. From this, Kizaru is able to utilize light-based attacks, all of which are very devastating, and is able to avoid normal attacks by turning into light and allowing the attack to pass through him completely. Kizaru is also able to travel, and attack at the speed of light''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Kizaru hits Basil Hawkins with a light-speed kick.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru moves so fast that X. Drake can't even react to defend himself from his attack. and is able to reflect himself to any desired location.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 510 and Episode 402, Kizaru uses "Yata no Kagami" to move to Scratchmen Apoo's location. It is likely that he can be reflected like ordinary light while in light form. He is also extremely accurate with his abilities, able to hit the key to Ace's handcuffs from a far distance.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 570, Kizaru shoots and breaks the key to Ace's handcuffs from a fair amount of distance. Kizaru can also reconstruct his entire body from light particles if he ever gets caught in a surprise attack. This fruit's power doesn't seem to have any weaknesses other than the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. However, though this is a Logia-class Devil Fruit that renders the user intangible, Silvers Rayleigh used Haki to suppress the power of the Devil Fruit, nullifying Kizaru's intangibility, and allowing him to kick away his attacks, as well as cut him with a sword. Also, considering it is light-based, his attacks and abilities can only travel in direct, straight lines, and enemies may be able to take advantage of reflective surfaces. Usage Kizaru has so far been shown using this fruit to travel at the speed of light (to the point of claiming Monkey D. Luffy in his Gear Second mode being "too slow"),One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 566, Kizaru moves at such speed that Luffy's Gear 2 movements seem slow to him. and drastically augment his kicks' strength and speed. He also has been using his fruit to launch powerful light-energy beam attacks at high speeds from his legs that have explosive properties and piercing properties when he uses his fingers. He can blind his opponents and form an energy blade out of pure light. His Devil Fruit was further researched by Doctor Vegapunk, recreating his blasts in the Pacifista Bartholomew Kuma and his likeness.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, Vegapunk verified as researching and adapting Kizaru's laser. Below is a list of his named techniques, all of them are named after one of Japan's Three Sacred Treasures: * Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡, Eight Span Mirror): Kizaru forms light in between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then rides the light to get to his desired location, as well as blinding his opponents. It was first seen against Scratchmen Apoo, though the second time, it was stopped by Rayleigh by cutting the beam of light with a sword. It's named after the Yata no Kagami. This attack is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Kizaru to travel or attack even in darkest places. This is called Sacred Yata Mirror in the Viz Manga and simply Yata Mirror in the FUNimation subs.The way he hold the light created by his hands is very similar to how Kana, from the anime Inuyasha holds her mirror, with both hands holding the kirror on it's top and botton. * Ama no Murakumo (天叢雲剣, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): Kizaru forms a very sharp long sword out of light, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. It was first used against Silvers Rayleigh.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kizaru uses "Ama no Murakumo" to form a sword. It's named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, it is called Ama no Murakumo Sword. * Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉, Eight Shaku Curved Jewel): Light particles rains down on the target's area as powerful energy beams formed from both of Kizaru's hands, causing extreme amounts of area damage. It was first used against Whitebeard but blocked by Marco.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 553 and Episode 463 , Kizaru uses "Yasakani no Magatama" to attack Whitebeard from up above. Used again when attempting to strike down the Heart Pirates' submarine, in which the attack is shown to have a much wider range than against Whitebeard, and can penetrate deep into the sea.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 580, The Yasakani no Magamata is shown to have a wider range than in its second use. It's named after the Yasakani no Magatama. In the VIZ manga, it is called Yasakani String of Jewels, and in the FUNimation subs it's called Yasakani Sacred Jewel. Trivia * Kizaru's attacks are named after the three sacred treasures of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, which gives him a theme of the Shinto religion. * Kizaru's fight against Rayleigh could be a reference to a phenomenon of scattering light that was named after the physicist Lord Rayleigh as "Rayleigh scattering". * Like the other three Admirals, Kizaru's Devil Fruit, whose attacks often give off a yellowish color, matches his nickname, "The Yellow Monkey". * Considering Admiral Akainu's "Red Dog" and Admiral Aokiji's "Pheasant Beak" attacks, Admiral Kizaru is the only Admiral left that hasn't used an attack resembling his animal epithet. References External Links *Light - Wikipedia article on light *Speed of light - Wikipedia article on the speed of light. *Laser - Wikipedia article on an attack used by Kizaru and modified for the Pacifista clones *Imperial Regalia of Japan - Wikipedia article on Kizaru's named attacks. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia